Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing accurate point(s)-of-interest (POI) to the users of the mobile devices during their travel. One area of interest has been in collecting and processing location information for guiding users to their desired destinations. Since location information is constantly changing, the location database needs to be updated in real-time to reflect the changes. However, the traditional method of monitoring the changes in location information is inefficient, for example, new POIs are manually detected and entered in the location database. Such manual determination of new POI may be incorrect, and may influence the accuracy of the collected location data. Needless to mention, location inaccuracies are unacceptable while assisting users in making an informed decision regarding their travel. As a result, service providers face significant technical challenges in providing correct POI information that instantaneously reflects any changes in the location information.